My Silky Heart
by Ichigo No Kuro Neko
Summary: One night Nami think about her feelings for Luffy Songfic LuNa Song: english version of My Silky Heart By: Yui Horie


**Strawberry Black Cat: Hi! today we're gonna read a songfic! it's the first songfic I ever wrote, I'm honestly quite proud of it.**

******Strawberry Black Cat: I tried my best to match-up lyrics as well**

**Firehart: The song is from Toradora!....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: So? Firehart Disclaimer!**

**Firehart: ****Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN ONE PIECE, TORADORA, OR THE SONG MY SILKY HEART, LYRICS ARE BY **

**My Silky Love, all the while, for 24 hours**

**My Silky Love, every time when I think of you**

**My Silky Love, my irritating feelings**

**My Silky Love, simply overflow**

**Even though it's easy to say "I love you"**

**When you come in front of me**

**My personality arises and interferes with me**

A confused Nami was sitting at her desk one night, she was supposed to be making a map of Water 7 at the time but she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything at the moment. _'Why do I keep thinking about Luffy?'_ Nami thought, every time she thought back on the events of Water 7 and ennis lobby she found that Luffy and his huge grin was somewhere in the flashback._ 'Could I possibly like that Aho we call a captain?' _

'_No…that can't be possible…but why is it that every time I start thinking like this something makes me yell at him and beat him up?' _

**If it's the usual, I can go on boldly**

**Even though that's my personality **

**No matter how hard I try, I can't tear down the wall**

**I want you to realize…my feelings**

**So I always send a gaze**

**Of "I really love you" at you**

**With my greatest courage!**

'_Is it because I like him but don't want him to find out?' 'Is that why I might beat him up and yell at him more than the others?' 'When I think about it…I always have given him a look that none of the others have ever seen before.' 'Robin saw it once and said it looked like a gaze of contentment and happiness.' 'But even if I do like Luffy…we're so different…' 'Besides I'm sure he hates me by now for hitting him so many times'._

**When I met you, I finally noticed **

**My flimsy, silky heart**

**Even if I was awkward at love**

**The scar of romance that I almost forgot about**

**Suddenly started to hurt with a twinge**

**If I don't say 'I love you' like myself**

**Someday... I'll be weaker than I am now**

**If I say 'I love you' then I can be at ease**

**The truth is, even I know that **

**When I sound it out, you seem to leave me**

'_I keep saying to myself that I don't like him, but if that's true why does my heart hurt so much every time he goes into a battle or when I can't help him when he's in trouble?' 'It's got to be because we're Nakama and nothing more right?' 'Every time you leave to go fight I want to say come back safe, I always want to stop you from going, but something always makes me let you go without a word' 'But why would I always want to stop you from fighting when the others all say "Go kick *insert name here*'s ass Luffy!" 'What causes that?'_

**I wonder what do you think?**

**Of me?**

**At our current distance we're merely friends right?**

**I just might be whitewashing it**

**But I don't want to get hurt, it's just that alone**

**Or so I persuaded myself**

**And I just ran away**

After thinking about all of those things for awhile Nami could only come to one conclusion, _'I love him'_ she thought_ 'But still…It's Luffy we're talking about…' 'Even if he does know what love is he probably wouldn't love me back…I'd just be hurt…' 'But not even trying and just giving up is worse isn't it?' 'Maybe he might even like me back; maybe it's really worth a shot'_

**If my flimsy silky heart **

**Gets hurt this time, Then I'm sure**

**I won't be able to love anyone ever again**

**The splitting sound that echoes in my chest **

**Is the bottom of my memories, I'm sure **

**The sewing kit I forgot to put away**

**On that day should be around somewhere **

**All the while, for 24 hours**

**My Silky Love, every time I think of you**

**My, Silky Love, my irritating feelings**

**My Silky Love, simply overflow**

**My Silky Love, all the while for 24 hours**

**My Silky Love, every time I think of you**

**My Silky Love, my irritating feelings**

**My Silky Love, simply overflow**

**When I met you, I finally noticed**

**My flimsy, silky heart**

**Even if I was awkward to love**

**Even if I was to pretend to be strong on purpose **

**To hide my weaknesses, I'm sure**

**That I'll properly tell you my feelings **

**And 'I love you' myself someday**

'_Even though I know I love Luffy now, I don't think I'm ready to tell him just yet' _Nami thought_ 'I just want us all to stay like this for just a little longer'_ Nami said in her mind with a small smile showing on her lips. And with the thought of 'I love you' in her mind she drifted off to sleep.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Like it? Hate it? tell me in a review!**


End file.
